Ghoul Tail
by ShadowTails98
Summary: TG Universe. Natsu Dragneel, un estudiante de 19 años, sufre un accidente cuando descubre que la chica que le gusta es una Ghoul, seres que son similares a los humanos pero se alimentan de carne. Despierta en el hospital, descubriendo que ahora es un "Mitad humano-Mitad Ghoul". A partir de ahora se adentrara a un mundo al que desconoce y deberá lidiar con esta nueva vida. Nalu.
1. Chapter 1

**Y VOLVÍ, DESPUÉS DE TANTOS PROBLEMAS (Y UNA MUDANZA DE POR MEDIO) VUELVO A FANFICTION.**

**BUENO EN PRIMER LUGAR, A LOS LECTORES DE MIS DEMÁS HISTORIAS LES PIDO DISCULPAS YA QUE NO PODRE ACTUALIZARLAS POR UN TIEMPO, POR ESO DECIDÍ COMENZAR ESTE FIC.**

**Esto ocurre en el Universo de Tokyo Ghoul pero les advierto que no sera una copia ni mucho menos, simplemente tomare algunas partes importantes y algunos personajes. **

**Bueno ****disfrútenlo**

**FAIRY TAIL NO ME PERTENECE SINO QUE A HIRO MASHIMA Y TOKYO GHOUL LE PERTENECE A SUI ISHIDA**

**PENSAMIENTOS**

**—DIÁLOGOS—**

**CDG: Centro de Datos Ghouls**

**CCG: Centro Contra-medidas Ghouls**

** Si me preocupase lo que la gente piensa de mi  
tan solo seria un mediocre mas. **

**Santaflow**

* * *

—Según los informes de la CDG, el nivel de personas asesinadas por Ghouls aumentó un 34% con respecto al mes anterior. La presidenta de la organización lanzo una alerta a los habitantes de Tokio, pide que no circulen por las calles del Distrito 4 después de las 7 p.m. Además informó que la CCG aumentara la cantidad de Investigadores en la zona.

Suspiro bastante preocupado. Desde hace un tiempo esas cosas habían comenzado a comer más de lo normal y eso solo le causaba gran preocupación, sobre todo desde que su pequeña hermanita comenzó su último año en secundaria.

—Demonios, no pensé que venir a Tokio sería tan peligroso— Observó el reloj de pared que había en la sala del pequeño departamento.

Son las 6:30 p.m., ¿Dónde te metiste, Wendy?

Desde hace un par de meses, Natsu Dragneel, había decidido abandonar la casa de su infancia, a sus 19 años creyó que debía hacer algo de su vida. Quería ser alguien y poder demostrar que no era un bueno para nada, según dijo su padre. Sabía que su hermana menor también tenía el sueño de viajar a Tokio, y que la relación padre-hija era muy mala desde la muerte de Grandine, por eso tomó la decisión de llevársela consigo. Su padre no puso objeción debido a que no la consideraba su hija, así que apenas obtuvo el sí del director de la escuela donde asistía, recogió sus cosas y las de Wendy y viajo rápidamente a su nueva ciudad.

—Esto es difícil, pero es mejor que estar cerca de Igneel.

Al comienzo fue sencillo, al llegar a Tokio consiguió un departamento en el Distrito 4 donde podían vivir cómodos los dos, luego de unos días de usar el dinero que ahorro en su pueblo natal, decidió que debía conseguir un trabajo de medio tiempo, por suerte los gastos eran mínimos y el alquiler era barato. Su hermana insistió en ayudar en la cocina, y aunque no lo admitiera, sabía que ella era mucho mejor que el en el tema de cocina-limpieza. Todo iba bien hasta que se volvió peligroso debido a la gran cantidad de Ghouls que acechaban el Distrito 4, por suerte el realizaba su trabajo de medio tiempo en el Distrito 6, no era tan problemático como el 4, así que podía estar hasta tarde sin problemas.

— ¡Llegue, Natsu-chan!—Escucho la puerta cerrarse, sorbió el resto de su taza de café y se levantó rápidamente de la mesa, se supone que debía entrar a trabajar hace media hora, pero su linda hermana había decidido aparecerse dos horas después de lo acordado. Había tenido que esperar a que se apareciera, debido a que Natsu quería asegurarse de que Wendy estuviera en el departamento cuando anochezca.

—¡Te tardaste, idiota! Se supone que estarías aquí hace dos horas—Tomó su celular y su mochila mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta.

—Lo siento, me tomó más de lo esperado esa reunión con la presidenta del club de tenis—Se excusó la joven.

—Como sea, me voy, asegura todas las ventanas y cierra bien la puerta, no me esperes.

No pudo escuchar la respuesta de la peliazul debido al apuro. Sumándole que había salido media hora después de su horario de ingreso, supuso que llegaría alrededor de las 7 p.m. al Distrito 6 Maldición, Erza-san me matara Pensó preocupado por su vida el joven pelirrosa. No es que le tuviera miedo Es solo que…ella me aterra.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

En el Cafe Fairy Tail…

—Erza-san, ¿No sería mejor que se tranquilice?—Una joven de cabellera azulada intentaba calmar a una furiosa pelirroja que recorría de un lado a otro los vestidores para empleados.

—¿Cómo voy a calmarme, Levy? Ese imbécil de Dragneel aún no ha llegado y se supone que debe ayudar a Juvia con los pedidos— Mientras estas conversaban, otra peliazul algo agitada atendía de manera apresurada a toda la gente del lugar.

—¡Pedí mi orden hace media hora!—Protestó un disgustado cliente.

—¡Juvia lo siente, no puede hacer todo al mismo tiempo!

Erza y Levy habían terminado su turno, pero habían decidido quedarse hasta que Natsu se decida aparecer. Mientras que Juvia Loxar se dedicaba a tomar las órdenes junto con el ausente, Jet y Droy se encargaban de la cocina, pero ellos no podían ayudar a la joven Juvia debido a que ambos se encontraban desaparecidos hace dos días.

—¡Natsu!—Exclamaron las tres al verlo llegar corriendo por la puerta de entrada, antes de que alguna pudiera reclamarle algo, el chico tomo el delantal de cocinero y partió rápido hacia la cocina, aun sin cambiarse, la Scarlet iba a reclamarle pero Levy la detuvo, argumentando que lo dejara así y que debían macharse ya o no llegarían a tiempo a cierta fiesta.

—Lo siento mucho Juvia—Luego de casi dos horas donde consiguieron entregar los pedidos, el lugar se despejo lo suficiente para que pudieran tomar un pequeño descanso.

—No hay problema, Natsu-san—La chica le restó importancia con una sonrisa y tomó una de las tazas de café que tenía el chico en las manos.

—Sabes que suelo llegar a tiempo, pero mi hermana se atrasó y llego más tarde de lo esperado.

Ambos jóvenes comenzaron a juntar un par de mesas ya vacías, agradecía que tuviera que cumplir su turno con Juvia, si esto hubiese ocurrido con Erza, probablemente ella habría limpiado el piso con él.

—Natsu-san, un cliente—Volteo hacia la entrada del lugar, una hermosa pelinegra se presentó ante el par de empleados, Vino, como siempre Pensó el Dragneel, emocionado por la presencia de la joven. Desde que comenzó su empleo, se dio cuenta de que esa chica solía venir todos los días al mismo horario, siempre pedía lo mismo Un café mediano Sintió como la Loxar lo empujaba hacia la mesa donde esta se encontraba.

—Juvia lo apoya, Natsu-san, hable con ella.

—Pe-ero ¿Qué le digo?

—Pregúntale su nombre, que le gusta, aprovecha para tomar su orden—La peliazul lo empujo hasta casi chocarse con la chica.

—Hum…un café mediano, por favor.

Natsu se quedó en blanco por un momento, anoto la orden en su pequeña lista y se volteó rápidamente hacia donde Juvia, ya preparada, le entregaba el café mediano que solía pedir.

—Animo, Natsu-san— El simplemente asintió y trago saliva antes de dirigirse otra vez donde se encontraba la pelinegra—Aquí tienes, ¿Algo más?—Aunque ya sabía la respuesta, hizo la pregunta para poder ordenar sus ideas.

—No, gracias—Le sonrió amablemente y continúo con la lectura de su libro ¿Cien años de soledad?

—¿Estás leyendo a García Márquez? ¡Es mi autor favorito!—La joven le sonrió amablemente a la vez que con el libro tapaba el sonrojo de su rostro y respondía:

—T-también es el mío.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

—…y entonces me dijo que le gustaría volver a verme, no es genial, Juvia—Terminó de contar a su compañera. Al final no resulto tan difícil como creía, resulta que ambos tenían el mismo gusto en libros y películas, Nunca pensé encontrar a una chica así.

Habían tenido que cerrar antes debido a que el jefe no se encontraba para supervisarlos y eran ellos dos solamente para controlar el restaurant.

—¡Juvia esta tan emocionada, Natsu-san encontró a la chica de sus sueños!—Comentó efusivamente mientras ambos se retiraban del lugar y emprendían el rumbo hacia la casa de su enfermo jefe, Elfman Strauss. Habían decidido que no irían a sus casas e irían a revisar cómo se encontraba el hombre.

Ambos caminaban por las frías calles del Distrito 6. El Dragneel estaba feliz del cambio que hizo en su vida, sacando el problema de los Ghouls, no podía quejarse de nada. Tenía un techo para él y su hermana, comenzó sus estudios en la Universidad Fiore y tenía un grupo de buenos amigos; Juvia Loxar, Levy Mc Garden, Erza Scarlet, Jet, Droy y Lyon Bastia. Todo era perfecto. Casi perfecto.

—¿Entonces, cuando se volverán a ver?

—Mañana, dijo que hoy tenía unos asuntos que atender, así que mañana saldremos después que termine mi turno.

El par de jóvenes se aproximó a la residencia de Elfman, a decir verdad ninguno de los dos lo soportaba por ese excesivo machismo que irradiaba siempre, pero era la excusa perfecta para no volver a sus casas en el Distrito 4, al menos hasta el amanecer.

Caminaban hablando sobre cosas triviales mientras ya se paraban frente a la puerta del jefe.

—Qué raro, ¿Por qué dejaría la puerta abierta?

—Ten cuidado Natsu-san—Advirtió algo temerosa la chica al ver que el pelirrosa ingresaba a la casa.

Ambos entraron de manera silenciosa, sabían lo descuidado que era su jefe, pero él no solía dejar su puerta abierta, tenía límites. Mientras ingresaban a la sala, pudieron sentir ese pesado clima que se respiraba, era como si algo no estuviera bien.

—¿Qué demonios…—Casi vomito al ingresar a la sala, el olor a sangre entro por sus narices y ambos tuvieron que hacer un monstruoso esfuerzo para no devolver su comida al ver las tripas y demás órganos esparcidos por todo el lugar.

—Mmm…delicioso—Ambos distinguieron la voz proveniente de la cocina, siéndole muy familiar al Dragneel ¿Podra ser…?

—¡Espera, Natsu-san!—Juvia intentó detener la corrida del chico a la cocina, fracasando, lo siguió lo más cerca que pudo y observó como este llegaba y se quedaba petrificado en la puerta de entrada del lugar.

—Natsu-san, es peligr-

Ella quedo igual de sorprendida que el joven pelirrosa—Es…

—Minerva—Natsu observo como la chica de la cual se había enamorado se devoraba lo que quedaba de su, ahora muerto, jefe.

La nombrada se volteó hacia ambos mientras limpiaba con su mano la sangre que manchaba su boca, les sonrió ampliamente mientras se levantaba en dirección a ellos. Antes de que alguno pudiera hacer algo, una especie de tentáculo escamoso salió de la espalda de la pelinegra y atravesó como hoja el estómago de la peliazul y la atrajo hacia ella.

—¡Juvia!—Intento socorrer a su amiga, pero otro de los extraños brazos lo tomo del cuello y lo arrojo por la ventana, cayendo en la construcción de al lado de la casa de Elfman.

El golpe lo aturdió lo suficiente como para no poder reaccionar por unos minutos, cuando se recuperó parcialmente, intento levantarse, solo para darse cuenta de que su pie izquierdo se había roto. Ahogo un grito al ver su hueso salir de su piel, maldijo haber decidido venir a ver a Elfman y rogo que esa mujer no le hiciera nada más a Juvia Aunque, es difícil asegurar que puede seguir viva después de una herida así.

—Ara ara, ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Si es el lindo de Natsu-kun.

La piel se le erizo, la Ghoul se apareció en la construcción cubierta de sangre y mirándolo divertida.

La chica Ghoul se acercó, cubierta de sangre, con los ojos negros y vistiendo el tapado que poseía anteriormente Juvia. El pelirrosa no lo soporto más y comenzó a llorar, no estaba seguro porque lo hacía, si era por el dolor de la herida o por la muerte de su amiga o quien sabe qué cosa. Se levantó de manera dificultosa e intento ignorar el dolor, al menos quería saber por qué lo hizo.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste, Minerva-chan?

La chica pareció sorprenderse por la pregunta, pero le sonrió de manera siniestra y le respondió—Sabes, Natsu-kun, hay algo que me gusta más que leer libros…y es comer gente, en especial si son hombres deliciosos como Elfman o como tú.

—¡¿Entonces…tenías planeado comerme?!—Minerva asintió. Lo atravesó con uno de sus tentáculos en el estómago y se acercó lentamente hacia él. Al estar enfrente de él, hundió su mano derecha en la herida, causando que el chico escupiera sangre, se llevó esa mano a los labios y probo el sabor de su próxima presa.

—¡Delicioso!—Río de manera psicópata mientras se disponía a acabar con el Dragneel, este cerro sus ojos, esperando el golpe final. Pero lo único que sintió fue como algo caía sobre su captora y la obligaba a soltarlo, con las pocas fuerzas que poseía atino a ver como varias vigas de acero cayeron sobre ella, aplastándola y, para su suerte, acabando con ella.

Hehe…Al menos ella se ira conmigoCerró sus ojos, quedando inconsciente y deseando que todo fuera una pesadilla. Una horrible y dolorosa pesadilla.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Abrió los ojos débilmente, quiso levantarse pero descubrió que estaba en una camilla de hospital, conectado a un respirador artificial y lleno de vendas por todas partes, además de que llevaba un parche en el ojo derecho.

—¡Oh! Despertaste Natsu-chan—Volteo ligeramente para ver a la enfermera entrando a su habitación—Gracias a Dios que estas bien, la operación fue un éxito.

—¿Operación?

—Sí, lamentablemente tu amiga no pudo sobrevivir, así que el doctor decidió trasplantarte los órganos de ella—La enfermera parecía algo apenada por ser la que tenía que darle la noticia de la muerte de su amiga.

—¿Juvia…murió?

Natsu pudo observar confusión en los ojos de la mujer, esta creyó que a lo mejor no se recuperó del todo del accidente.

—No, su nombre era Minerva, Natsu-chan. Me temo que tampoco pudimos encontrar algún familiar que se hiciera cargo del cadáver.

El Dragneel abrió los ojos como platos¿Tengo los órganos de un Ghoul en mi interior, que va a pasarme ahora? Nunca escucho de algo parecido, y supuso que el doctor no sabía que Minerva era una Ghoul.

No supo en que momento la enfermera se retiró, simplemente se quedó pensando en todo lo ocurrido esa nocheLa muerte de Juvia y Elfman, mi casi muerte y resultó que la chica que me gustaba era una Ghoul. Definitivamente…odio Tokio.

**Continuara…**

**Y HASTA AQUÍ LLEGA EL CAP, PROMETO INTENTAR SEGUIR MIS DEMAS HISTORIAS**

**YA SABEN DEJEN REVIEWS PARA SABER SI LES GUSTO Y TAMBIÉN DEJEN SUS SUGERENCIAS**

**INTENTARE ACTUALIZAR CADA TRES O CUATRO DÍAS.**

**SHADOWTAILS98...FUERA**


	2. Chapter 2

**Y YA LLEGO EL SEG CAPITULO, ESPERO LO DISFRUTEN TANTO COMO YO AL ESCRIBIR**

**—DIALOGOS—**

**PENSAMIENTOS**

******FAIRY TAIL NO ME PERTENECE SINO QUE A HIRO MASHIMA Y TOKYO GHOUL LE PERTENECE A SUI ISHIDA**

******"Yo la quise, y ella a veces también me quiso"**

******Neruda**

* * *

Habían pasado un par de horas desde que despertó. Le comunicaron que, para sorpresa de las enfermeras y el mismo, se recuperó totalmente de sus heridas y luego de una pequeña revisión para comprobar que sus órganos trasplantados estuvieran funcionando correctamente, le dejarían salir.

—Me siento extraño—Mencionó al Doctor Tomoya, quien revisaba unos papeles.

—No te preocupes, Natsu-kun, según los análisis todo está bien. Probablemente solo tengas hambre, come algo al llegar a casa.

El Dragneel asintió, aun no muy convencido de las palabras del doctor. Pensó que lo mejor sería retirarse del lugar, ya recurriría al doctor cuando compruebe que le estaba ocurriendo.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

—¡Ya llegue, Wendy!

Ingreso al departamento que compartía con su hermana, notando lo silencioso que estaba Probablemente estará en la escuela Se dijo para sí. Sabía que Wendy no se enteró de su accidente, ayer le dijo que no lo esperara y seguramente pensó que se quedó toda la noche en lo de su jefe.

—Sera mejor no preocuparla—No quería que Wendy comenzara a descuidar sus estudios como la vez que lo hizo cuando, aun en su antigua escuela, se rompió el brazo. Ella solía ser muy sobreprotectora con él, cosa que no le disgustaba pero causaba que ella centre demasiado su atención en el y termine descuidando el estudio.

Ingreso a la sala y pudo observar como ella dejo preparado un poco de ramen para él, además de una pequeña nota que decía:

(Me quedare a dormir en la casa de Chelia, cuídate)

Suspiró algo aliviado, con la ausencia de Wendy podría investigar que ocurrió ayer exactamente.

Luego de despertar en la enfermería pudo escuchar las noticias en la pequeña TV, dándose cuenta que habían separado su accidente en dos; por un lado, informaron que Juvia Loxar y Elfman Strauss habían sido asesinados por un ghoul, mientras que dijeron que dos jóvenes adolescentes sufrieron un accidente en una construcción que causó la muerte de uno de ellos, mientras que el otro quedo herido. El doctor se vio obligado a trasplantar los órganos del muerto al herido, aun sin consentimiento de algún familiar de este.

—Cuantas cosas pueden pasar en una noche.

Se sentó en la mesa, preparándose para comer su segundo plato favorito.

—¡Una buena comida para olvidar el mal día!—Río ante su rima y se llevó los fideos a la boca. Las náuseas que sintió en ese instante fueron como si comiera el cabello de un muerto bañado en aceite de motor. No tuvo tiempo de llegar al baño y devolvió todo en el piso de la sala.

—¡Qué clase de broma es esta, Wendy!

Maldijo a su pequeña hermana, fue hasta la cocina por un vaso de jugo, pero al instante en que el jugo ingreso a su boca, fue como si bebiera orina. La escupió abruptamente, comenzó a respirar erráticamente, comenzando a creer que no era una broma de la Dragneel menor. No podía creer lo que le ocurría Esto lo leí en algún lado Corrió a la habitación de su hermana, ella solía tener libros sobre ghouls y sus características.

Entro, trastabillándose, al cuarto de la chica. Revisó los cajones de la mesa de luz Aquí esta Abrió el libro, saltándose capítulos y leyendo de manera apresurada, encontró el capítulo que buscaba Como distinguir a un ghoul.

—Los ghoul se parecen mucho a los humanos, pero a diferencia de nosotros, ellos se alimentan de carne humana. Para un ghoul comer comida humana seria como probar basura, algo desagradable, pero esa no es la única gran diferencia. Ellos poseen una piel extremadamente resistente, siendo inmunes a armas comunes, simplemente pueden ser dañados por Quinques o Kagunes de otros ghouls…

Una sola idea cruzó por su mente. Corrió devuelta a la cocina, tomó el cuchillo de cocina que tenía Esto tendría que servir apoyo su mano derecha en la mesa, tomando una bocanada de aire, intento atravesar su mano con el cuchillo.

—¡Maldición! ¡Esto no puede ser verdad!—Observó el, ahora doblado, cuchillo de cocina y lo arrojo lejos de si.

Se tomó la cara con ambas manos, comenzando a golpear su cabeza violentamente contra el piso de la cocina. A pesar de sentir el golpe, no sentía que sangrara.

—¿Natsu-kun, Wendy-chan, hay alguien ahí?—Se alarmó al escuchar la voz de su vecina, proveniente de la puerta. Probablemente escucho el escándalo que hacía y quiso asegurarse que todo estuviera en orden.

LakiSe reincorporo débilmente, agotado, y se dirigió hacia la puerta. No sabía que le diría, pero supuso que lo mejor sería atenderla para que no termine llamando a la policía, o aun peor, a los Investigadores.

Asomo la cabeza por la puerta, encontrándose con la chica que lo miraba algo preocupada.

—Etto… ¿Sucede algo, Laki-chan?—Intentó sonar tranquilo, pero su estado no lo ayudaba demasiado. Se encontraba sudado y respiraba entrecortadamente.

—Me entere de tu accidente, quise saber si estabas bien, me pareció extraño que salieras en un día dado tus heridas.

El joven pelirrosa le sonrió forzosamente, indicando que en el diario exageraron todo y que simplemente recibió unos rasguños.

—Siento lo de tu amiga, sabes que si necesitas algo puedes contar conmigo.

—Gracias Laki, lo tendre en cuenta.

La joven se despidió mientras que el Dragneel decidió salir a revisar la escena del crimen, sentía que debía examinar bien todo para saber que le ocurría.

No puede ser posible que ahora sea un ghoul

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Recorrió el camino de memoria hasta la casa de Elfman. Revisó la hora en su celular Las 7: 32 p.m. Notando las 17 llamadas perdidas de Levy y las 42 de Erza, le restó importancia al asunto, ya hablaría después con ellas. Probablemente para avisarles de su renuncia, no quería involucrarlas a ninguna de las dos en sus nuevos problemas.

—Me pregunto si ellas estarán enteradas de lo de Juvia y Elfman…

Llego a la puerta de la residencia del Strauss, encontrándose con que se encontraban Investigadores en el lugar. Decidió dar media vuelta y marcharse, ahora, eran las últimas personas con las que se quería cruzar.

—¡Hey, niño!—Trago en seco, se volvió lentamente hacia el que lo llamaba, era un rubio bastante corpulento que lo miraba seriamente—Es tarde para andar por aquí, vete a tu casa.

Asintió rápidamente, completamente aliviado porque solo fuera eso. Pensó que lo llamarían para preguntarle si conocía a las víctimas o algo como eso. Salió rápidamente del lugar y doblo por la calle siguiente. Se encontró con un grupo de pandilleros, estos le miraron desafiante.

—Hey mocoso, ¿Qué me ves?

A pesar de que se acercaban peligrosamente a él, el parecía no escuchar lo que le decían, sino que estaba viéndolos como si fueran comida.

—¿Qué demonios…—El grupo pareció asustarse por su comportamiento. Uno de ellos, aterrorizado por lo que veía grito—¡Miren su ojo, es un ghoul!

Los pandilleros salieron corriendo asustados, mientras que Natsu despertaba de su ensueño, dándose cuenta de sus pensamientos.

—¡Que me ocurre!—Salió corriendo hacia un callejón, ocultándose detrás de un contenedor de basura, se recostó en la fría pared, deslizándose hasta quedar sentado en el piso, abraso sus piernas mientras comenzaba a llorar amargamente, pensando en que ya nada sería lo mismo Lo siento, Wendy Su hermanita estaría mejor si él se alejaba sería peligroso que…

Su olfato comenzó a advertirle de algo, un aroma que pudo reconocer La comida de mama Se reincorporo rápidamente y se adentró más en ese oscuro callejón. Cuanto más fuerte era el olor, mas apresuraba el paso, inconscientemente comenzó a recordar la comida de su madre, recordaba lo dedicada que era y deseo con todas sus fuerzas volver a verla cuando llegara.

—¿Mama?—Doblo por una esquina, encontrándose con la parte trasera de un motel, pero lo que más lo decepciono fue el caer en la cuenta de que el aroma que sintió no era la comida de su difunta madre, sino que provenía del cadáver que en ese momento era devorado por un ghoul.

—¿Quieres un poco, amigo?—El ghoul se comportó amable con él, ofreciéndole un pedazo de su presa—Pareces hambriento, toma, te lo d-

No pudo terminar la frase, fue decapitado rápidamente por un hombre un poco más grande que Natsu. Tenía la cara llena de piercings y su cabello negro, largo.

—Esta es mi zona de caza, idiota—Observo el cuerpo decapitado con desprecio y pareció darse cuenta de la presencia del Dragneel. Le sonrió burlonamente y, antes de que el pelirrosa reaccionara, lo tomo del cuello y lo estampo contra la pared.

—Parece que tú tampoco lo sabes gehe—Le acertó un rodillazo en el estómago y lo soltó para que cayera al suelo—Tendré que matarte.

El chico cerró los ojos, riéndose internamente Como aquella vez con Minerva espero sentir el golpe de gracia, pero en lugar de eso escucho la voz femenina que los interrumpía.

—¿Esta zona es tuya? No me hagas reír.

El par de hombres fijo la vista en la joven que los observaba fríamente.

—Touka, ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? ¡Largo antes de que te mate!

Touka sonrió y, a una velocidad increíble, atravesó el estómago de Gajeel con su mano izquierda, este se sorprendió por la fuerza de la chica y, para dolor de su orgullo, se retiró herido, prometiendo vengarse.

La joven tomo un pedazo de carne del cadáver humano y se lo tendió al Dragneel, este amago a tomarlo, pero con la otra mano se detuvo a sí mismo.

—¡No soy como ustedes, no voy a comer nada de eso!—La ghoul parecio sorprenderse al oír las palabras, pero rápidamente se recompuso, tomándolo de los cabellos rosas del chico y obligándolo a mirarla.

—¿Entonces…se supone que un humano común se siente atraído hacia la carne de su misma especie?

Natsu la observo a los ojos, la chica lo observaba con sus ojos negros y rojos con una mezcla de burla y odio. Mientras que Touka se congelo al ver que solo uno de los ojos del muchacho eran de un ghoul hambriento¡Imposible! ¿Un ghoul de un ojo?.

Respiro profundamente y se soltó del agarre de la chica, intentando retroceder hasta chocar su espalda contra la pared.

Touka Kirishima suspiro resignada, ese pelirrosa no probaría carne humana por su propia voluntad.

—Entonces creo que tendré que hacerlo por la fuerza.

Antes de que Natsu pudiera reaccionar, sintió como un pedazo de carne humana entraba en su boca de manera brusca, intentó detenerla pero apenas sintió el sabor de la carne un solo pensamiento inundó su mente ¡Es deliciosa!.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Y APARECIERON TOUKA Y GAJEEL.**

**TOUKA ES MI PERSONAJE FAVORITO DE TG Y ES POR ESO QUE LA AÑADÍ, Y PARA LOS FANS NALU, ESPEREN, YA TENDRA LUCY SU APARICIÓN**

**BUENO DEJEN REVIEWS Y ESO PARA SABER SI LES GUSTO**

**CASI ME OLVIDO, PASEN POR MI PERFIL PARA VER SI LES INTERESA PARTICIPAR DE UN PROYECTO DE FIC MIO, EN EL PERFIL TENDRÁN LA FICHA Y COMO HACÉRMELA LLEGAR. **


End file.
